The invention relates to compositions, methods, and apparatuses for improving the formation, drainage, combination, and the resulting properties of multi-ply paper including but not limited to paperboard. Paperboard is stiff and thick paper whose various grades include: linerboard, foodboard, cartonboard, boxboard, chip board, base board, gypsum board, cardboard, and oaktag. Often paperboard is constructed out of multiple layers or plies allowing for the use of inexpensive raw materials which can be used to optimize between properties such as thickness, density, fiber strength and the like. Coordinating the simultaneous formation and combination of the various plies however can be a complex endeavor which may impose difficulties and costs. Thus there is clear utility in novel compositions, methods, and apparatuses for improving the formation, drainage, combination, and the resulting properties of multi-ply paper sheets including paperboard.
The art described in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “prior art” with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 CFR § 1.56(a) exists.